El San Valentin de Ikki
by AnnAndre92
Summary: 'No eres capaz de Amar' le dijo Seiya a Ikki. Lo que sucedía, es que Ikki amaba diferente, y de forma diferente. Hyoga su compañero de Armas lo sabe. Así que lo lleva al lugar donde Ikki puede expresarse y decirle a su amor. 'Tu eres mi San Valentin, hoy mañana y Siempre! Ikki


**EL SAN VALENTIN DE IKKI**

Mientras todos sus compañeros de armas, e inclusive su hermano, querian celebrar este día tan comercial, planeaban primero salir a comer todos juntos, y luego salir en la noche a un Club de esos Nocturnos. Sin embargo para Ikki, este día le era un terrible dolor de cabeza. En la Mansión Kido se encontraban los cinco caballeros de Bronce, junto a la Diosa Athena. En un rato llegarian los caballeros sobrevivientes de las doce casas, Mu, Milo Aioria, Shaka e inclusive Aldebaran.

En la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, estaba el pequeño Shun insistente

-Vamos Ikki - le rogaba Shun - Aunque sea para compartir un almuerzo

-Shun - le hablo con mucha Paciencia - Te he dicho que no

-Pero hermano - volvia a rogarle

-Dejalo Shun - comento Hyoga - ya debe tener planes

Ikki miro con una expresión muy seria a Hyoga y Shun lo miro enojado

-Todos los años sale con una excusa diferente y tu solo lo defiendes! - le reclamo molesto

-Te puedo asegurar que yo entiendo a Ikki más que ustedes - comento Hyoga, Ikki seguia mirandolo

-Dejalos Shun - hablo Seiya - Ya no le insistas, como no tiene a nadie con quien pasar este día se inventa una excusa

-Si la tiene - defendia Hyoga - Ustedes son muy brutos de verlo

-Entonces porque no la hemos conocido - hablaba Seiya cansado de como Shun todos los años le insistia a Ikki para salir y siempre tenia la misma respuesta - Es una excusa, Ikki no es capaz de Amar

Seiya estaba furioso, Shiryu miraba de lejos evitaba meterse en esa conversación. Sin embargo no pudo pasar por alto el momento en el que Ikki se acerco a donde estaba Seiya. Shun se asusto un poco, Seiya se puso un poco a la defensiva

-No la conocen porque no quiero que conozca a personas sin cerebros como tu - le dijo Furioso - Y en cuanto a tu comentario de que no soy capaz de Amar, te equivocas burro con Alas - Seiya se enfurecio con ese comentario - Yo si, he amado y lo sigo haciendo a pesar de todo el tiempo que tengo con ella, porque aunque nuestra relación no funciono, no por eso fui a buscar a otra a quien amar, a quien buscar llenar un vacio. Ella siempre lo ha mantenido lleno. No digas cosas que no sabes. - le dijo yendose, pero antes de salir por la puerta regreso su mirada a Seiya - ¿Tienes 365 días y solo un día es que decides demostrar lo que sientes?. Eso si que es amar - le dijo son Sarcasmo

Dicho esto Ikki salio de la habitación, en realidad salio de la Mansion

-Hermano - dijo Shun intentando seguirlo, pero Hyoga lo freno - Ire yo - le indico. Shun no entendia que pasaba. Seiya seguia furioso

-Seiya - le hablo Shiryu - Igual tu Shun, a veces antes de hablar deben meditar las palabras, todos los años es lo mismo. ¿Por que tu Shun creías que este año seria diferente para Ikki? ¿Seiya cuando aprenderás a callarte la boca y pensar antes de hablar?

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada. Estaban arrepentidos, sin embargo el orgullo era más fuerte y ninguno pediría disculpa

* * *

-Ikki - llamo Hyoga, este ya había dado algunos pasos lejos de la mansión

-No molestes - le indico a el -

-Ikki - le hablo Hyoga quien pudo alcanzarlo, se paro frente a el - En una hora saldrá un avión a Siberia

-¿Que quieres que yo haga con eso? - le pregunto - ¿Necesitas mi permiso? Lo tienes - respondió con Sarcasmo, mientras intentaba alejarse

-Escúchame - le aclaro - Todos los años voy a llevar flores a mi mamá, se me habia ocurrido que este año podemos alternar las rutas y el tiempo -

-A que te refieres? - pregunto esta vez curioso -

-Ikki, yo se que cada año tu frustración es estar con ella, llevarle flores. Estoy compartiendo mi destino con el tuyo, podemos hacer el tuyo primero si quieres y luego vamos al mio.

-Explicate -

-Vamos Ikki - razonaba Hyoga - te llevare hasta la Isla de la Reina Muerte si asi deseas te dejo alli y luego regreso por ti, aprovechando que mi destino es más largo

-Hyoga - la voz de Ikki era mucho más tranquila - ¿Como lo sabes? Es decir, lo de ella...

-Ikki, todos tenemos a una persona por la cual hubiéramos dado nuestra vida, o regresar al pasado para si tener más tiempo con esa persona. En mi caso es mi madre. Entonces ¿Aceptas? -

-Esta bien, podemos estar alli un rato y luego vamos a tu destino -

-Seguro? - pregunto Hyoga

-Si, solo quiero preparar unas cosas. Pero iremos primero a la Isla - Ordeno Ikki, Hyoga asintió

Ambos regresaron a la Mansión, Ikki vio de reojos como sus compañeros dorados habían llegado, vio a la Diosa Athena y a unas Amazonas muy particulares, las saludo solo con mirarlas y estas mismas le sonrieron.

Se apresuraron en buscar unas cosas y salieron de inmediato no sin antes escuchar la voz de la Diosa Athena que les hablaba

-Hyoga, Ikki, pueden tomarse el día de hoy y mañana si así lo desean -

-Esta Bien Señorita - le hablo Hyoga

-Cuidense - les hablo con una enorme sonrisa. Hyoga e Ikki corrieron al Jet que Saori habia conseguido para Hyoga. Se montaron, Hyoga programo los controles y empezaron a andar. Fue en horas pero habian llegado, Ikki le dijo donde debia aterrizar, Hyoga obedecio.

-Anda tranquilo, tenemos hoy y mañana, aquí te espero - Hyoga sabia que este momento era solo para Ikki, asi que decidio quedarse en el Jet. Ikki caminaba rápido, las palabras de Seiya se hicieron presentes cuando llego a su destino. Miro con mucho dolor lo que tenia frente a sus ojos

Ikki se acero a aquella lapida, que tenia flores marchitas y tierra, no podia leerse lo que decia, Ikki sabiendo que estaba solo se permitio demostrar debilidad, y unas lagrimas permitio salir de su rostro. Saco aquel arco de flores que se trajo de la Mansión Kido y algunas Flores, y limpio la tierra de la lapida.

-'No eres capaz de Amar' - repetía Ikki las palabras de Seiya - Lo que pasa es que Seiya no ama de la misma manera que yo. Si soy capaz de amar, solo que amo diferente. He tenido mucha Lealtad hacia ti. Ademas - hablaba Ikki a la lapida - Hoy es un día comercial, es el único día en el que parecen que todos los hombres y mujeres del planeta demuestran lo que sienten. En cambio yo, siempre te pienso, mi primer pensamiento al levantarme y el ultimo cuando voy a dormir. Lo que Pasa es que Seiya es muy bruto para entenderlo, lo opuesto a mi. Que lo hago todos los días de mi vida -

Ikki limpio la lapida, sonrió con algunas lagrimas colocando las Flores en aquella lapida

-Porque no importa donde estés, o donde yo me encuentre. Tu eres y serias mi San Valentin Esmeralda, hoy, mañana y siempre...

* * *

n.n Se me ocurrio al momento de Ver una Imagen de Ikki y Esmeralda...


End file.
